Luna Descartes
Luna is a bubbly and friendly part of the engine crew, Her father being childhood friends with Jacobs father thus giving her a link to the ship. She is friendly and an overall burst of life to the engines but is keen to see the world and learn more about her fathers work in hopes of one day helping him to walk again. She is close with all she befriends and is rarely seen without a smile and considers herself close friends with Jacob due to their childhood links. She looks up to her Father and is always going off on tangents about her homeland Russia. Though her main reason for joining was to travel she is hoping to find out more about herself, her father and form new friendships and prove herself a competent inventor. Prior to the fourth key quest, Luna made a swift exit choosing to leave to be with Kyler in the future. Talents and Skills * A skilled engineer, able to work quickly and efficiently in the engines to help keep them running alongside her fellow engine crew. * She is also able to make small working mechanisims such as pocketwatches and clocks. * Due to her knowledge of of mechanics and such she is able to fix basic mechanisims and deconstruct them to find out just how they work. * She is very attentive to detail, making her good with detaiiled blueprints and such. * She also has expert shapeshifting abilities that she inherited from her father. * Due to her small stature she is extremely light on her feet and nimble making her adequate at combat. Weapons * For heated combat Luna has two katana blades that she carries across her back. * She also carries a small dagger attatched to her thigh for emergencies. * Luna also carries a small pistol when heading off into combat, Despite preferring the use of her shapeshifting abilities and Katana. Combat Skills and Abilities * Luna is extremely nimble and light on her feet, Making her better at dodging and making quick swift attacks in combat. * She is able to shapeshift into any known Animal, Extinct or otherwise. * In doing so, She is able to use the natural defences given to the animal she chooses the form of. This varies from claws and sharp teeth to deadly venom. * She is incredibly flexible and able to contort her body to fit into the smallest of holes and mold herself to fit into a position most people would be unable to match. * Growing up using her katana means she works best with her weapon of trade, Making her an expert with Katana blades. Education and Intelligence Background Luna was publicly schooled according to Russian law requirements, Attending a pre-school from a young age and pursuing studying more selective subjects as she grew older and found an interest in mechanics and engineering from her Father. She is well informed in all subjects but her broader spectrum of knowledge is singled down to Mechanics, History and Mathematics. Overall being from a stable family and the capital city of Russia, Luna was able to get a good educational background. Goals Short term, Luna just wants to prove herself a worthy member of the crew. Not just to the captain but the Engine crew too despite this being her second time around on the ship. She feels that due to being a little on the helpless side she has to excel at what she does best to make her presence on the ship useful. Long term she wants to help her father learn to walk again, She also has a desire to Travel the world in hopes of one day finding a significant other that could travel with her and one day settle down with her. She would like to have children, but is not entierly caught up on the idea due to it being impractical against her travelling wishes. Personality Luna is a smiley and chirpy individual, Always looking to be of use to those around her or at least bring a smile to a frowning face. She is an exceptionally hard worker and puts 110% into everything she does without fail, Showing just how much of an enthusiastic individual she is. She has her share of insecurities, Particularly her height since she finds it difficult to give off a more mature image due to being short and as she likes to call it 'On the pudgy side'. Overall she tries her best to keep positive and smiling, Though at times she can come off as a little shy when intimidated and often clumsy when she means well. Weaknesses Though she is a skilled shapeshifter, She can only hold one form for an elongated period of time, Over 6 hours of holding one form of 4 of consistent shifting results in her collapsing from exhaustion unable to use her powers. Though immortal upon first glance a shapeshifter can easily be killed the same way as a human, though she is inhuman she is just as weak as the regular human. When injured, The injury will carry over to any form regardless. There is a small time period between shifting in which a shapeshifter can easily be killed with a single bullet or sword attack. Shapeshifters are far more vulnerable to mental damage, Though a bullet wound can heal and all is well they can suffer long term trauma from the simple sound of a gunshot. Belief's She worships Ferronaeas, the god of technology. Often seeking help from him when she feels lost or at a standstill in her work, Though she originally had no beliefs she was raised to believe in Ferronaeas by her father and therefore has never really questioned it herself. Appearance Luna stands at around 5'5 making her around average height but extremely short compared to all the tall females on the ship. Her short stature also makes her appear to have slight puppy fat in places but overall she is once again of average size. She has cupid pink eyes and cocoa brown hair that falls halfway down her back. She has hamster cheeks and a slightly chubby face making her look considerably younger than she actually is. Often wearing more steampunky outfits. Following the three years later mark Luna's appearance changes greatly due to moving to the future with her partner. Present day Luna has mid chest length dyed sandy blonde hair, her eyes remain cupid pink, she also has a slight growth spurt putting her closer to 5'8 mark and has a septum piercing along with stretched ears and small tattoos. She also takes to wearing maroon colours and floaty dresses still keeping to her more feminine preferences but updating them to fit the new time period she is living in. Relationships 'Parents' Xavier Descartes: Luna has an exceptionally close bond with her father, Being raised around his fascination for inventing and creating she was brought up in a household that was often in the heat of working on various projects and robots. She has always greatly admired her father and looked up to him in times of need, The two becoming very self dependant upon each other after the passing of her mother. Since boarding the ship the two have drifted due to her desire to follow others away from the ship and in doing so has subconsciously destroyed the bond the two originally had though she still cares dearly for him she understands she can never fix what she has done in running away though Xavier would admit his encouragement after talks with both Luna and Kyler. Eleanor Descartes (Deceased): Though not much can be said on their current relationship due to it being a long time since Luna lost her mother, She is thought to be much more like her mother in her falsified temperament, Eleanor was extremely kind and caring to those around her outside of the home which would lead anyone to believe she was a kindhearted person, However behind closed doors Eleanor was extremely bitter and cruel to Xavier and Luna though Luna had no clue of her mothers true nature and saw the fake persona she put up. She would verbally abuse Xavier to the point the male almost walked out several times. Though Xavier would never admit it, He regrets marrying her and wasting time on her but is greatful that Luna is nothing like her. 'Partner' Kyler Luna only became close to Kyler during the later stages of her time in the engines, Whenever she had trouble with Jacob or was feeling low Kyler would take her to watch the stars and show her come of the things of the future. Though the two had an argument concerning the hot headed engineer in the end Luna sought comfort in Kyler after his death and shortly after moved in with him temporarily for company and escape. It was around the time after Jacobs momentary death that she began to develop romantic feelings towards the godling yet she was slow to admit it in fear of being judged by those around her for it. The romantic feelings soon developed into a full blown crush, eventually leading her to decide to leave the ship behind upon the portal between the two worlds closing. Ever since she has left her travelling days behind she has been happier than she can remember, Enjoying the new wonders of the future and the company Kyler gave her. After various small gestures and a lot of tossing and turning in her bed at night she finally plucked up the courage to confess one night as the two were walking home, it was then that they became an official couple. She treasures the connection she has with Kyler and hopes to one day be his bride. The two are now married with two children, Talon and Tyger. Friendships Sly: Luna sees sly as he closest and dearest 'female' friend, Having built a solid friendship with her in the future and on the ship. She admires Sly for how hard she works and has always been fond of the fellow engine worker. The two became much closer following her move to the future but this has nonetheless brought them even closer, Luna confiding to Sly like a best friend. She also has a desire to protect and make Sly smile when others cannot and would come to her aid should she ever need it. Devlin: Though she doesn't think of him as fondly as she used to she still sees him as a good companion and someone to have a giggle with when things get a little low. She feels he should look after Sly a little better at times though. Jacob: Jacob has always been someone she wishes she had spent that little extra time with or tried to breath past his tough exterior. Having a crush on him from childhood due to the two being close friends when they were younger put a strain on how she acted around him, often trying to impress him and treat him as kindly as she could though sometimes her efforts seemed overbearing and broke out arguments. The two briefly dated however at this time her feelings had finally died down to friendship and her romantic feelings had moved towards Kyler. Her moving out with Kyler has effectively ruined their friendship and she regrets not saying everything she wanted to say to the male but knows the damage is already done, she will always care deeply for him and wish him the best throughout his life. Background Luna has lived a relatively carefree and easy life compared to other members of the crew. She was born into a loving family in the heart of Russia, A happy and healthy child in all aspects. Though due to her only compainionship being the son of her fathers friend, She quickly became a recluse often opting to stay inside and help create inventions with her father. Her only real friendship was with Jacob until her father and Christian proceeded to stop seeing each other for their own reasons. From here on till 13 Luna lived with no problems in her house, Her father occasionally would take to sea and aid various crews with his mechanical knowledge and Luna grew up surrounding herself in all of his work, wanting to follow in his footsteps as a well established female inventor. However upon turning 13, Luna's family home was involved in a fire causing Xavier to loose his legs and her and her mother to become house bound as his carers. At the peak of her teenage years she was no longer able to socialise and create her ties and new friendships. She remained a household child from here on outwards, Using her free time to study his mechanics and care for him before her mother turned ill and was bedridden also, Luna unaware that her mother had been fighting illness from the fires fumes. Upon hearing her critical condition Luna was sent out to the open world, Xavier directing her to Septimo where she could travel like she had always dreamed and meet new people. The girl took no chances and never looked back, though was joined shortly after the passing of her mother by her father. Luna spent a good chunk of time upon the ship building friendships with the engine crew and creating her first real bonds with people before swiftly breaking those ties to move to the future. She now lives happily in the future with her partner Kyler and has only hopes of raising a family and making sure she and those around her are always happy. Category:Characters Category:AbelOutcast Category:LunaOutcast Category:7th Lord's Nightmare Category:SDT Engine Room Category:Ex-Crew of Septimo Category:Guest Category:RebellionAequitas Category:YamatoAequitas